fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lobo
Lobo, also known as "The Main Man" is an anti-hero from DC Comics. Wikia Match-Ups * Deadpool VS Lobo History The Czarnians were a peaceful alien race living on the planet Czarnia... That is, until one certain child was born. This child caused his mother to go insane just by looking at him, and was given the name Lobo, as to the Czarnians, the word meant "he who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it". In his adulthood, Lobo even became responsible for the extinction of every other Czarnian by unleashing a swarm of mutant scorpions upon the planet... a science project he gave himself an A+ on. Now as the last Czarnian, Lobo has taken up life as a bounty hunter whose infamy has reached every corner of the universe. Information Background * Alias: The Main Man, The Ultimate Bastiche, The Last Czarnian, Scourge o' the Cosmos, The Destroyer, The Master Fragger, The 'Bo, The Wolf, Master Frag, Mister Machete, Popebo * Species: Czarnian * Affiliation: Justice League, L.E.G.I.O.N., First Celestial Church of the Triple Fish-God, R.E.B.E.L.S. * Height: 6'4 * Weight: 305lbs * His real name is unpronounceable but it loosely translates as: "He who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it" Powers and Abilities * Czarnian Physiology ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Stamina ** Immortality ** Invulnerability ** Superhuman Speed ** Regeneration ** Bio-Fission ** Thermal Immunity * Genius Level Intellect * Tracking * Multilingualism: ** Morse Code * Expert Combatant * Indomitable Will Weapons * The BFG (Big Fraggin' Gun) * Combat Knives * Grenades * Chain Sickle Spacehog * Official Name: SpazFrag666 (customized) * Lobo's primary form of transportation as well as his most prized possession, to the point where he becomes enraged if anyone so much as scratches it * Boasts a miniaturized 17-liter powerplant with 3x Turbo and full HandsOff facility * Zero to 60 is instantaneous, and top speed is a cool several million kays per minute * Runs on Unleaded Feats & Stats * Can match Superman and other characters on his level in strength * Easily broke a Green Lantern construct, which can withstand nukes and blows from Superman-level beings * Regularly beats up Goldstar * Killed someone just by spitting at them * Can easily break through magical barriers * Threw an alien entity with the mass of a sun * Crushed trillions of tons worth of city into a ball and, we're really not kidding here, ate it * Held up a pocket universe * Superman claims he's too fast for him * Was able to predict the Flash's movement and catch him off-guard * Has reacted to and blocked electricity from demons * Can tank punches from Superman-level characters * Regenerated from just his skull in a matter of seconds * Shot himself through his brain just to prove it wouldn't kill him * Survived driving through a black hole just to get to the nearest bar * Shrugged off an explosion that cleared all of life in a planet Skills & Experiences * Has taken on numerous deities at once... and killed them all (Combat Experience) * Killed both Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny... seriously (Combat Experience) * Can fight on par with the likes of Superman (Combat Experience) * He's tech savvy (Technological Skills) * He's fascinated by Dolphins (Informational Skills) * Lobo's motorcycle has a universal drive that can travel through wormwholes, he also says that he built the bike himself (Technological Skills) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Overconfidence (Weakness) * Womanizer (Weakness) * Uncontrollable Personality (Weakness) * Always keep his promises, even if it means his death (Weakness) Gallery Trivia * It is theorized that Lobo is a parody of the Marvel anti-hero Wolverine, in response to Marvel creating a parody of Deathstroke in the form of Deadpool. * Longtime Marvel Comics writer Stan Lee has said on his Youtube channel that Lobo is his favorite DC Comics character. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Supermortals Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:True Discordant Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Immortal Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Duplicators Category:Warrior Category:Angry Combatants